Happy Halloween
by Picotti
Summary: En ce jour du 31 octobre, Hermione Granger quitte le travail, fatiguée, pour retrouver sa famille.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

Curieusement, il ne faisait pas froid ce soir-là. Lorsqu'elle quitta le ministère, Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'un vent glacial et peut-être même une pluie battante, l'accueille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le ciel était dégagé, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'elle puisse voir les étoiles. Il faisait doux, presque bon même et elle se demanda un instant si le manteau d'hiver qu'elle avait enfilé le matin même avant de venir n'était pas un tout petit peu trop chaud.

Elle leva le nez vers le ciel, reconnut quelques-unes des constellations. Un petit sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Regarder les étoiles lui rappelait toujours les cours d'astronomie avec le professeur Sinistra, Harry qui se torturait les méninges pour trouver une solution aux problèmes dans lesquels il s'était embarqué, Ron qui somnolait à moitié voire complètement contre son télescope.

La journée avait été longue. Reconstruire un monde d'après-guerre n'était pas une chose aisée et Hermione avait énormément de travail. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle avait émis l'hypothèse d'intégrer une grande université afin de se lancer dans des études poussées d'artithmancie mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Elle avait préparé son dossier avec soin et le jour où elle s'était décidée à envoyer son hibou, Arthur Weasley lui avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour gérer les relations entre les sorciers et les moldus.

Hermione, qui avait élu domicile au Terrier le temps de se trouver un logement convenable, avait été flattée qu'il pense à elle mais elle s'estimait beaucoup trop jeune pour occuper une telle place. Arthur avait alors posé les deux mains à plat sur la table et s'était penché vers elle. Il avait dit : « personne n'est mieux placé que toi, Hermione, pour savoir concilier les moldus et les sorciers. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et de compétent et, franchement, je ne vois personne d'autre que toi. » Elle avait rougi et plus encore lorsqu'il avait ajouté : « de toute façon, je t'ai déjà proposée à Kingsley et il a eu l'air très enthousiaste. »

A dix-huit ans, Hermione Granger avait donc intégré le ministère de la magie et avait hérité d'un poste à responsabilité. Si elle avait pas mal tâtonné au début, elle pouvait maintenant dire avec certitude qu'elle connaissait son travail sur le bout des doigts.

Vingt ans étaient passés et les traumatismes de la guerre étaient toujours aussi présents. Certains sorciers avaient dû bénéficier de soins particuliers et, à une époque, le métier de psychomage avait été un métier d'avenir. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce qu'avait choisi Ernie McMillan ? Hermione en avait vaguement entendu parler de Hannah Abbott, un soir où elle et Neville étaient venus dîner.

Vingt ans… Hissant son sac à main sur son épaule, Hermione songea au temps qui avait filé, au ministère qui avait envoyé des langues de plomb chez ses parents pour leur rendre leurs souvenirs, son mariage avec Ron, la naissance de ses enfants. Le temps s'était enfui et, parfois, le soir, lorsque Ron travaillait tard et qu'elle était toute seule dans son grand lit, Hermione rêvait à l'époque où elle était une enfant insouciante.

Il lui arrivait de se dire que si elle avait un retourneur de temps à disposition, elle se laisserait certainement aller à jeter un œil au Poudlard de 1991, lorsque le ciel de Grande Salle l'impressionnait encore et que la perspective de louper ses examens de fin d'année était pour elle la chose la plus terrifiante.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la rue. Il faisait déjà sombre et pourtant il n'était pas encore très tard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de poche que lui avait offerte Ron pour leur dix ans de mariage et fut surprise de constater que le temps avait, à nouveau, filé plus vite que prévu.

Prenant une inspiration, elle transplana pour réapparaître immédiatement dans un craquement dans la petite allée qui menait chez elle, le nez à quelques centimètres d'une horrible chose orange et grimaçante.

Hermione poussa un cri et fit un pas en arrière, manquant de peu de se tordre une cheville et de tomber. Durant quelques secondes, elle resta figée, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui ne sortit jamais puis elle fronça les sourcils, fit une légère grimace et éclata de rire. Ce qui lui avait fait si peur n'était rien d'autre qu'une grosse citrouille que l'on avait vidé et découpée pour lui donner des airs terrifiants. Une bougie à la flamme verte, certainement magique, avait été placée dans la bouche.

Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Hugo n'avait probablement pas perdu son temps. D'ailleurs, il semblait avoir rempli le jardin de dizaines et de dizaines d'autres lanternes grimaçantes de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes.

Elle eut un sourire affectueux, se dirigea vers la porte. La maison avait l'air silencieux, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Ses enfants étaient généralement calmes, sages et exemplaires, ou presque. Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs d'une fois où Molly l'avait complimentée à ce sujet. Et avec un grand sourire, elle avait ajouté en direction de Ginny et Harry que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Evidemment, James était un enfant très turbulent qui entraînait souvent son frère dans tout un tas de bêtises. La petite Lily ne semblait pas en reste non plus. Sous ses airs angéliques et innocents, elle était capable de toutes les bêtises possibles.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut immédiatement accueillie par une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie. Elle songea immédiatement à une tarte à la citrouille. Le côté sucré du fumet donnait à toute la maison une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Hermione retira son manteau en se disant que lorsque Ron rentrerait, il se précipiterait probablement vers la cuisine à la recherche du fameux gâteau.

« Maman ! »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la patère. Son fils, âgé de dix ans, lui sauta dans les bras.

« Tu as vu les citrouilles ? Est-ce que tu les as vu ? Et la grosse ? La plus grosse c'est moi que je l'ai faite !

_ Qui l'ai faite… »

Mais Hugo était trop nerveux pour noter la correction de sa mère. Sa petite voix d'enfant montait dans les aigus tandis qu'il racontait comment il avait découpé les yeux de la citrouille, sa bouche et comment il avait lui-même placé la bougie. En y réfléchissant bien, d'ailleurs, Hermione se dit que, effectivement, la lanterne avait un petit côté décalé. Les deux yeux n'étaient pas à la même hauteur et la bouche était légèrement de biais. Son fils n'avait probablement pas eu la main sûre en la préparant.

« Est-ce que tu sens l'odeur du gâteau ? »

Elle embrassa son fils sur la joue après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

« Tu as fait le gâteau tout seul ?

_ Non pas tout seul, répondit une voix bien plus âgée, la lanterne non plus d'ailleurs. »

Hermione ne put se départir de son sourire. Evidemment, elle savait qu'il ne s'était pas débrouillés tout seul. Elle avisa le jeune homme qui suivait les traces de son fils. Grand, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements maculés de farine, il avait l'air radieux.

« Merci de l'avoir gardé, Teddy.

_ Aucun problème.

_ Ils n'a pas été trop turbulent ? »

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione éclata de rire. Elle saisit son sac et chercha quelques pièces.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de monnaie, est-ce que… ?

_ Non mais tu plaisantes ? Il est hors de question que tu me payes.

_ Tu es censé être en pleines révisions, tu as au moins mérité un petit quelque chose.

_ J'ai passé une super après-midi loin de mes parchemins, c'est largement suffisant, Tante Hermione. Pas question que tu me payes pour garder mon cousin. »

Hermione soupira. Lorsque Teddy était plus jeune, elle lui donnait quelques gallions pour qu'il garde les enfants. C'était principalement un prétexte pour lui donner un peu d'argent de poche supplémentaire. Mais il avait bien grandi maintenant, il était même devenu un homme.

A cette pensée, Hermione prit à nouveau conscience du temps qui était passé. Elle se souvenait encore avec précision du jour où Remus leur avait annoncé la naissance de son fils, les yeux brillants de fierté. Elle en avait presque pleuré de joie. Non seulement la naissance d'un enfant dans ces moments sombres était une magnifique lueur d'espoir mais encore en plus, voir Remus Lupin aussi heureux avait presque été un fait exceptionnel.

Aujourd'hui, Teddy représentait le symbole de la vie trouvant son chemin dans l'obscurité et pour tous les membres de la famille, il était celui qui avait maintenu leur unité, celui pour qui ils s'étaient tous battus. Il était le premier d'une nouvelle génération, il faisait le lien entre les sorciers d'avant-guerre et ceux d'après-guerre.

Elle envoya son fils nettoyer la cuisine et s'adressa à Teddy.

« Est-ce que Ron a envoyé un hibou ? »

Il acquiesça et, instinctivement, Hermione jeta un œil vers la niche de Chocolat, leur chouette effraie. L'oiseau se lissait les plumes du bout du bec, perché sur le toit de la petite maison en bois que les enfants avaient construit pour elle.

« Il a dit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour rentrer tôt mais qu'il y a beaucoup de travail. »

Hermione soupira. Ron rentrait souvent tard. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son poste dans la boutique de George et qu'il était entré au bureau des Aurors, sous les ordres directs de Harry, il avait beaucoup moins de temps à accorder à sa famille. C'était cependant une décision qu'ils avaient prise à deux en toute connaissance de cause. Ce soir, Harry serait peut-être un peu plus indulgent et le laisserait peut-être rentrer plus tôt afin de passer Halloween avec sa famille.

Hermione termina de se débarrasser de son manteau et de son sac et tandis que Teddy retournait dans la cuisine donner un coup de mains aux enfants avant de partir, elle glissa quelques gallions dans la poche de sa veste. Il allait certainement lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il le remarquerait mais elle savait qu'il était trop poli et trop bien élevé pour venir les lui rapporter. Et puis, il n'avait pas trop d'argent même si la majeure partie de ses dépenses était assurée par Androméda ou par Harry lui-même.

Enfin débarrassée de son manteau et de son sac, Hermione entra dans la cuisine. La pièce était un peu exiguë mais le côté un peu rustique lui donnait tout son charme. Parce qu'elle avait été élevée dans une famille moldue, la jeune femme avait insisté pour avoir à portée de main un peu de leur technologie et notamment l'électricité, le grille-pain, le four électrique et le réfrigérateur. Le plus difficile avait été d'initier Ron à tout ça. Mais au fil du temps, lui-même s'y était fait et Hermione était fière de constater qu'il avait acquis la plupart des automatismes. Quoi qu'il en soit, Arthur Weasley, lui, était toujours formellement interdit d'entrer dans la cuisine. La première fois, il avait tenté de démonter le grille-pain et avait rangé une paire de chaussures couvertes de boue dans le réfrigérateur.

Teddy envoyait ici et là quelques sorts pour nettoyer la cuisine et Hugo rangeait les ingrédient dans les différents placards bien qu'il donnât surtout l'impression de chercher des excuses pour ne pas le faire. Les regardant faire, Hermione songea avec une pointe de regrets à sa fille qui ne pouvait pas être auprès d'eux ce soir. Rose était entrée en septembre en deuxième année à Poudlard et ne reviendrait pas à la maison avant les vacances de Noël.

Si elle était particulièrement fière que sa fille soit en âge d'apprendre à utiliser la magie, Hermione n'en était pas moins un peu triste de ne pas l'avoir auprès d'elle ce soir. Rose n'avait plus l'âge de se déguiser pour faire le tour du quartier.

« Maman ! Tu n'as pas regarde le gâteau ! »

Hugo monta sur un tabouret pour saisir le plat qu'il avait laissé sur le plan de travail. La première impression d'Hermione avait été la bonne : il s'agissait d'une tarte à la citrouille encore chaude et envoyant d'appétissantes odeurs. Elle complimenta son fils sur la qualité de sa pâtisserie.

« Teddy, tu restes dîner avec nous ?

_ Hon hon, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Je sors avec Victoire ce soir. »

Hermione dissimula difficilement son sourire. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Teddy et Victoire avaient toujours traîné ensemble. Lorsque l'on cherchait l'un, on trouvait assurément l'autre. Il y avait bien longtemps, elle avait dit à Ginny qu'ils allaient certainement finir par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et sa belle-sœur lui avait répondu que si ça arrivait alors il faudrait peut-être qu'ils arrêtent de se considérer comme des cousins.

« Vous pourriez venir avec nous, renchérit Hugo, on ferait le tour des maisons ensemble.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait l'intention de faire, on va sûrement dîner ensemble et passer la soirée à… euh… discuter. »

Le jeune homme rougit et ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge vif qui fit rire l'enfant.

« Je vais y aller. A bientôt Hugo. »

Il envoya une tape sur l'épaule de son jeune cousin et embrassa Hermione sur la joue avant de filer dans le couloir récupérer sa veste. Hermione le suivit.

« A bientôt.

_ Dès que possible. Mais sinon on se revoit pour Noël. »

Il enfila sa veste, fronça les sourcils lorsque les pièces tintèrent dans sa poche puis il quitta la maison. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il avait disparu. Hugo, lui, ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de souffler.

« On va faire le tour des maisons, maman ? Dis, s'il te plaît ? »

Il prit un air tellement suppliant qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui demander quelques autres instants de repos. Elle sourit.

« Tu as ton costume ? »

L'enfant acquiesça vivement et détala. Près de dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione commençait à croire qu'il s'était trouvé une autre activité, il réapparut. Teddy l'avait probablement aidé pour son costume également. Visiblement, tous les deux avaient passé une journée riche en activité.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire affectueux en voyant son fils avec une fausse barbe blanche lui descendre jusqu'à la taille. Il portait des lunettes en plastique, sans verres et une longue robe bleue.

« Et dis-moi, en quoi es-tu déguisé ? »

Hugo lui fit un sourire espiègle.

« En Albus Dumbledore ! »

Et Hermione éclata franchement de rire. Elle laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour Ron, pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait emmené leur fils faire la tournée des bonbons et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de ne pas les trouver à son retour puis elle prit l'enfant par la main et tous deux quittèrent la maison, le sourire aux lèvres.

Même si l'absence de Rose lui pesait, passer ces quelques instants privilégiés en compagnie de Hugo procurèrent à Hermione un grand instant de bonheur. A bien des égards, l'enfant ressemblait à son père et rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus fière de lui.


End file.
